


Lay My Love On You

by AppleScruff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleScruff/pseuds/AppleScruff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis are in a long distance relationship. But Liam doesn't mind because being with Louis makes him a better person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay My Love On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkstagram/gifts).



“Don’t forget to be on time this time, Li” Harry Styles warns Liam as he sits down next to him. On the tray he lays down on the round table balances a plate with two sandwiches and a big green apple. Next to the plate there’s a carton of milk.

“You’ve decide to eat healthy today, I see,” Liam observes, dodging Harry’s question.

Harry sits back and pats his tummy, a grin on his face. “I’m watching my figure. I’m finally going on a date with Sarah.”

Sarah is a girl who Harry has been crushing on for the past year. She’s in his philosophy class and way out of his league, according to himself. Which Liam doesn’t understand because Harry is really fit, as a matter of fact, with his toned body, long brown curls and dimpled smile. And he’s a really nice guy to boot. If Liam doesn’t have a boyfriend, he’d try his luck with Harry.

Maybe Sarah is into bad boys. If there’s something Liam’s friend isn’t, it’s a bad boy. That may be why he hasn’t tried to put the moves on her yet. Harry has been very tight lipped as to way up until now he’s only talked about asking Sarah out on a date. It could be that he’s going to pretend to be a bad boy on their date. But then again, eating healthy has nothing to do with being an outcast, a rebel.  

“So, you finally asked her out?” Liam asks Harry. A smile appears on his face, which Harry apparently doesn’t like because his eyebrows furrow in a frown.

“Yes. I said I would, yesterday.” Harry crosses his arms and glares at Liam. “You thought I wouldn’t do it, didn’t you?”

Liam shrugs his shoulders, barely suppressing a snicker. Harry looks ridiculous, looking angrily at Liam. He looks like a kitten trying to be a menacing lion. It’s quite adorable. “You’ve been saying you’re going to ask her out for the past four months.”

“And I did, didn’t I?” Harry asks, challengingly.

“Yeah, but it took you months to actually do it,” Liam reminds his friend.

Harry starts to huff in protests but Zayn Malik, Liam’s other friend,  choses that moment to sit down at their table. Like Liam’s, his plate is laden with greasy food.

If Harry is fit, Zayn is breathtaking. He looks like one of them Greek statues brought to life. His frame is lean but he has enough muscles to be a fair match for Liam in a friendly wrestling match. His cheeks bones are sharp and his mouth is a bright pink color. His eyes are the color of toffee and his hair is an almost black shade of brown.

“So, you finally did it, hey?” Zayn remarks. He drags his chair a little closer to Harry , so Niall, who’s followed him to the table, can sits down on the chair next to him.

“Not you too!” Harry exclaims as he throws his hands in the air. “I told you guys I was gonna ask her out.”

“Yeah, four months ago,” Niall snickers. He’s hunched over a bowl with cereal, which he’s slowly filling with milk.

Unlike Harry, Niall is more of a friend of Zayn then he is of Liam. Even though Liam sort of likes the guy, he’s a bit weird. Too obsessed with comic books, math and plants for Liam’s taste. True, Zayn likes comic books too – Liam guesses that’s the reason why he and Niall are friends – but somehow with Zayn it’s different. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t try to convince Liam to like them too.

Niall looks up from his bowl of cereal and grins at Harry, showing off his braces. “Did you already ask her? Did she say yes? Or are you just assuming she’s going to say yes?”

Even though Niall had fired the questions at Harry in a rapid tempo, the younger boy doesn’t seem taken aback

“Yeah, I asked her. And she said yes,” Harry tells Niall. He’s grinning from ear to ear and his cheeks are pink with excitement. “We’re going on a date tomorrow.”

“Well, I hope you have a great time,” Liam tells Harry. He pats his friend on the shoulder before  returning to his lunch. He really wants to finish his chips before he has to go to his next lecture.

“And to celebrate, I’m going to pay for the first round of drinks tonight.” Harry’s announcement is received with cheers from Liam’s friends. Liam doesn’t make a sound;  he’s not going to go with them tonight, he has a skype date with his boyfriend which will hopefully end with Skype sex.

“I… uhm… I can’t come tonight,” Liam tells Harry when their friends have quieted down. Liam’s eyes travel to Harry face for a second before returning to the plate in front of him. “I… uhm… have a Skype date.”

“Ah, lover boy is back from his trip, is he?” Zayn asks, his tone teasing.

Liam’s friends know he  has a boyfriend. He’s never hidden his sexuality, not even back in secondary school when he was bullied. Despite the nasty words his bullies had yelled at him, he’s never been ashamed of what he is.

Luckily, Zayn, Harry and Niall don’t care he’s into boys. Harry had joked in typical Harry fashion about how at least he wasn’t into corpses. Liam sometimes wonder what in hell’s name goes on in the head of the guy.

“Yeah, he arrived last night. Told me in a text he wants to have a skype date tonight,” Liam informs his friends. With blushing cheeks he lifts his head to look at Zayn and Niall. “You guys don’t mind me not going tonight, right?”

“Of course not, mate,” Zayn assures Liam, but there is something in his eyes that makes Liam wonder if his friend is just saying so for his benefit.

“I will come next time,” Liam quickly tells his friends. He hates disappointing people he cares about.

“It’s alright, Li.” Harry chuckles and lays a hand on Liam’s. “It’s been a while since you guys have been on a date. We understand you want to spend time with him.”

“Okay.” Liam gives Harry a curt nod. His eyes shoot to Zayn before they fall back to his plate. Harry might understand but Zayn clearly doesn’t.

Later that day, Liam has put on an outfit that shows off his arms and is waiting for the other boy to come online. His heart jumps into his throat when he sees the announcement that Louis Tomlinson has come online.

Only a few second later, Louis’s face appears on the screen. His light brown hair looks disheveled and his tan skin and bright blue eyes seem to shine on the laptop screen.

“Hey, love,” Louis greets Liam with a grin, his pink lips pulled back, revealing his sharp, white teeth to Liam. “Long time no see.”

Hearing his boyfriend’s voice and seeing his face makes Liam suddenly realize how much he misses the older boy. He misses being able to kiss him, holding him. Not to mention fucking him. The last time they’ve been together like that was three months ago, during Christmas break when Liam had gone home. Ever since then, all Liam had for company was his own hand and a guy can only go so long without proper sex.

“I missed you,” Liam tells Louis. He puts his hand to the screen, as if to touch his boyfriend’s face, not caring how ridiculous he must look. “I can’t wait to be able to properly hold you again.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Louis’s smile disappears. He puts his hand to the screen too, making it look like their hands are touching. “I’ll come by for your birthday, I promise.”

“You better keep your promise,” Liam’s warns Louis with a grin, the corners of his eyes a bit wet. God, he hopes he isn’t going to start crying. This was supposed to be a fun date, ending in sex, not one where he can’t stop crying.

“I will,” Louis promises. He takes his hand off of the screen and sits back. “Now tell me how your life has been since the last time we spoke.”

As the sun outside slowly starts its descend, Liam tells Louis about the paper he’d written, which  he thought was rather good but the teacher had thought otherwise and had given him a low mark. He also talks about Harry finally asking Sarah out and Liam, Zayn and Niall making fun of him because of it.

In turn, Louis talks about the trip to America. He’s an actor and sometimes he goes to America to try out for a part. His dad is filthy rich and very supportive of his career choice. He doesn’t mind paying for his son’s plane tickets.

“And do you think you’ve got the part?” Liam asks. Like always when Louis tries out for a part in the States, Liam feels both excited as well as sad. If Louis gets the part, it would mean he’s going to stay in the States for a couple of months and the distance between them will grow even large. Not to mention he will be far too busy to visit Liam back in England while he’s shooting.

“I hope so. They said they were going to call me in two days. I’ll know then.” Louis eyes shine with excitement and the tan skin of his face has attained a pink blush. “But I think I did pretty well. I really think this is going to be my big break.”

Even though Louis has been acting for quite a while, he’s never had a big part in a movie or TV show, which has been his dream ever since he was a little boy. The only parts he got were minor parts or stage play parts with only two pages of texts.

“Well, I hope you get it,” Liam tells Louis. His smile is genuine because he _does_ want Louis’s dream to become true.

“Of course you do, because you love me.” Louis grins at Liam and sends him a wink. It’s the same wink he’d send him when they first met.

Louis had lost his dog and had asked Liam – who just happened to pass by – to help him find the Labrador. Because Liam could never say no to a fit guy, he’d agreed to lend him his aid. After having searched the park for half an hour –meanwhile talking about their shared love for dogs – they’d finally found the dog swimming in the pond in the middle of the park.

It had been quite an afford to get the dog out of the water, but eventually Liam and Louis managed to do so. Louis had thanked Liam for his help and had given him his phone number. He’d winked at Liam when he gave him his phone back. Liam’s face had turned a bright scarlet.

That was two years ago and even know the wink makes Liam blush.

“I like it when you blush,” Louis tells Liam, his voice hoarse. “Makes me think of how you look when you’re inside me.”

“Fuck,” Liam curses. He drags a hand over his face, feeling desire stir in his veins. He’d hoped to keep things g-rated for a little while longer, but if Louis wants to already move on to sexy times, Liam is not going to complain.

Liam lifts his head from his hands and looks straight at his boyfriend. “I miss being inside you. Miss watching your amazing ass wiggle as I pound you into the mattress.”

“Fuck. Li.” Now it’s Louis’s turn to curse. His tongue sneaks out to wet his lips and his eyes are smoldering with lust. “Wish you and your gorgeous cock were here with me. The stupid dildo’s are not big enough.”

“Lou, I’m going to lay down, yeah? So you can have a nice view of my dick.” Liam is already scrambling to his feet before Louis has time to answer.

“Fuck, Li, you always know what I need, don’t you,” Louis groans from the laptop.

Liam plops down on the bed and sits up against the headboard. When he’s comfortably seated, he angles the screen of his laptop so he can look at his boyfriend again.

It appears Louis has moved to the couch in the living area of his apartment and has already gotten rid of his shirt and trousers.

“Fuck,” Liam groans at the sight of Louis’s naked chest. He’s not overly toned, but his pecks do look delicious. After his abs and his amazing ass, they are Liam’s favorite part of Louis’s body.

“No, that’s not fair. You’re still dressed” Louis is pouting and in any other circumstances, it would look cute but as it is, instead of smiling at Louis, Liam quickly gets rid of his jean jacket, his plaid shirt and jean trousers.

“Now, for the final part,” Liam announces, a what he hopes is a sexy grin on his face. He turns up the volume of the laptop, puts it on his knees and pulls  his pants down, freeing his erection.

“Fuck, Liam,” Louis curses. His hungry eyes take in every inch of Liam’s exposed cock. “Wish I could taste you right now.”

Liam puts a hand around himself and starts stroking lazily, eyes fixed on Louis’s mouth. “Wish I could feel your pretty pink lips around me.”

Louis must have come prepared because suddenly, he’s holding a pink dildo. It’s of medium size, two inches smaller than Liam dick. “You mean like this?” Louis puts the dildo in his mouth and starts sucking.

“Yeah, like that,” Liam murmurs with a hoarse voice. It’s a really pretty sight, Louis’s lips around the pink dildo. Liam could come like this, imagining Louis’s lips around his own cock instead of the pink sex toy.

But he doesn’t want to come like this. He stops his menstruations and proposes “You should fuck yourself with it. Show me how well you take a cock.”

Louis doesn’t have to be told twice. He quickly puts his own laptop on the backrest of the couch and gets rid of his pants. Louis grabs the tube with lube from where he put it next to the couch and smears some of it in his fingers.

“You give me instructions, yeah?” Louis asks Liam as he lays facedown and ass up on the couch.

“Uhm… prepare yourself. One finger first, then if you think you can take another, you can add another one.” Louis has never let Liam take control like this and Liam discovers he rather likes it. It makes his heart beat just that little bit faster.

Louis follows Liam’s instructions and only puts one finger in his hole. He starts moving it and after a few seconds, he’s already adding another, all the while moaning Liam’s name. Liam has stopped stroking his dick because he’s afraid if he doesn’t, he’ll come before Louis is at the part where he fucks himself with the dildo.

For which Liam doesn’t have to wait too long because another few second later he’s adding a third finger and then he’s pulling all of them out. He puts some lube on the sex toy, puts it up against his hole and then he’s pushing the device inside himself.

“Fuck,” Liam and Louis curse at the same time.

“I’m imagining it’s your dick. I always am,” Louis tells Liam as he starts fucking himself with the toy. “Are you imagining fucking me?”

“Of course, fuck, of course.” Liam has started stroking himself again, his head filled with images of him fucking Louis as his eyes follow the movement of the dildo.

Liam’s strokes on his own dick follow the movements of the dildo. Whenever Louis slows it down, Liam slows the hand on his dick down. When Louis speeds up, so does Liam.

Before too long, Liam can feel his orgasm approach. He can feel it in the base of his spine; in the way his muscles begin to tense.

“Louis, I’m going to come,” Liam warns his boyfriend. His brown hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat and his abs are constricting at the approaching release.

“Come, Liam. Fuck. I’m close too,” Louis groans. The hand operating the dildo is nothing but a blur to Liam’s eyes, with how quick Louis is moving it.

One. Two. Three strokes and Liam is coming. His toes curl and he throws his head back as his orgasm is ripped from him. Splashes of semen land on his abs and the keyboard of the laptop.

When Liam has come back to his senses again he’s just in time to see Louis come as well.  The hand that’s holding the dildo is still moving as he milks his orgasm from his dick with his other hand.

“Shit. Can’t wait ‘till your birthday,” Louis chuckles as he extracts the dildo. He dumps it on the ground next to the couch before turning around so he’s lying on his back. The video feed goes fuzzy for a few seconds and then Louis’s face reappears as he puts the laptop on his chest.

“Well, that was some first class skype sex, wasn’t it? A shame I couldn’t see you properly with my ass in the air.” Louis grins at Liam and when he smiles back, Louis sticks out his tongue.

Liam loves that Louis can crack a joke, every hour of the day. Even after they’ve just had sex. He’s so different from Liam – he’s the first to admit that he tends to be a bit pessimistic – that being with Louis reminds him that the world can be viewed differently.

And that’s why Liam doesn’t care about the distance between him and Louis. He doesn’t care the live a eight hour drive away from each other. Because being with Louis makes him a better person.


End file.
